The King's Daughter
by Kimberlyalisonn
Summary: After moving to Camelot to be with her father, how will Isabella react to how many things have changed in the past thirteen years? Will her behavior improve? Or will it go downhill at the sight of Gwaine, a blast from the past?
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to live with your father." Her step-father told her, the words just echoing through her mind. It was no secret that the teenager had become a handful as of late; yet she knew that sending her away wasn't the answer. The young girl's parents had broken up when she was five, her mother hadn't wanted her to grow up in the 'spotlight' so she said, at least that had been her excuse at the time and in doing so, her mother had moved away, taking the young girl with her, however she had passed away a few years earlier, and had left her with the new man that she had married; King Caerleon. She hadn't seen her father since, only had the odd letter here and there, now the girl was eighteen, and it had been thirteen long years that they had been apart for. She swallowed at the thought and glanced down towards her packed things, there wasn't much that she owned, a few keepsakes of her mother, and some clothes, not to mention a few books that she had been hoarding over the past few years. Pressing her lips together for a few moments as she glanced around the room, the girl let out a small sigh before she headed out of the room that had been her own for a good few years, and shut the door gently behind her before heading out into the courtyard. After saying a brief goodbye to Caerleon, and climbing upon her dear horse, Thunder, she began her newfound journey to Camelot. The girl was a striking beauty, matted blonde hair that hung down her shoulders, not to mention her piercing blue eyes, both traits that she had inherited from her father; King Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a scary thought that Isabella was going to stay with someone that she barely knew, and someone that barely knew her for that matter. It was a three day journey to Camelot, yet it seemed to fly by much quicker than that, and before she knew it, she was at the rather large entrance to the city. It wasn't like she remembered it, it seemed a lot bigger, but then again, last time she had been half the size. She smiled faintly at the thought before she headed through the city, and up towards the castle, her sky blue eyes flickering around at the surrounding people for a few moments before they moved back towards the direction that she was going. Eventually reaching the castle, Isabella was greeted both by a numerous amount of knights – one of which she had to whack away as he attempted to help her down from her horse, something that she did not need help with -, and once dismantled from her horse, her sky blue eyes fell upon a man that she had not seen for thirteen long years, yet he still looked the same to her. Isabella was the spitting image of him, that much was obvious, purely by looks, yet they were the same in personality too, yet that was yet to be shown. "Isabella!" He beamed, yet she could see by his face that he was nervous, and the man had a right to be. "Arthur." Isabella murmured in response, watching as his smile faded slightly, something that she instantly felt a pang of guilt for, yet as far as she was concerned, he had to earn his right for her to call him 'father'. "I'll show you to your room." He stated, brushing off her earlier response, and he headed up the stone steps and into the castle, something that Isabella instantly followed. "How was your journey?" He inquired, his eyes glancing towards her face every so often. "Fine, tiring though." Isabella stated simply, to which Arthur simply nodded in reply. They walked in silence for the rest of the trip, until they reached the room that Isabella had slept in when she was a child. "I'll leave you too it. Dinner is in half an hour in the Great Hall." He stated with a small smile before he turned to leave.

Hesitating outside the door for a few moments, Isabella eventually pushed it open, a smile coming to her lips as she shut the door behind her and glanced around; the room hadn't changed in the slightest it was exactly the way that she remembered it. She dropped her belongings down onto the bottom of the bed and quickly changed for dinner; she wanted to make a good impression, therefore she decided on one of her best dressed, it was a dark green, and she had often been told that it complimented her eyes, and that was good enough for her. Once Isabella was ready, she took a last quick glance in the mirror to make sure that she looked okay, and then headed out of her room, and in the direction that she remembered the Great Hall to be, it couldn't be that difficult to find it, right? Wrong. After taking god knows how many wrong turns, Isabella eventually found the room that she was looking forward, and pushed the door open, noting the fact that it had now fallen silent, whether that was good or not, she was unsure. It turned out that they were also eating with the knights, something that she didn't mind, in fact she could remember a couple from her younger days. Flashing a small smile in her father's direction, she headed to the seat next to him, and slipped into it, only then realizing who she was sitting opposite, something which instantly made her face fall. "Gwaine?!" She asked, the knight's face instantly mimicking hers, so apparently he hadn't been aware that it was her either.


	3. Chapter 3

"B-Bella? What-" Gwaine started but was cut off by the glare that Isabella was currently giving him. "Hello, Mr I'm-never-going-to-be-noble. What happened to you after you left me then?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she continued to glare towards the knight, who now looked rather flustered to say the least. "You told me to leave, that you never wanted to see me again!" He protested, his own glare now matching hers. "You told me that you would never be noble." She fired back, only to be interrupted by her father slamming his hands down on the table. "I don't know what your problem is, but either sit down, be quiet, or take it outside." He stated, making it obvious that he meant business. Rolling her eyes slightly, Isabella slumped down in her chair, and began to pick at the grapes that were in front of her, continuing to glare towards Gwaine as she did so.

After retiring to go to bed, Isabella sighed as she hid in her room for the best part of the night, before she creeped out of her bedroom, and into the corridor. After checking that nobody was around, the young princess headed down into the courtyard, and sat herself down on the middle step, her eyes glancing around the kingdom that she was from. It was strange how at home she felt here, even if she felt like this wasn't yet her home. She stiffened slightly, at the feel of someone sitting beside her, yet relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice. "You look exactly like your mother." Arthur breathed as he flashed her a small smile. Isabella wrapped her arms around herself, and swallowed back a lump that had formed in her throat. "Don't talk about her, you didn't know her, you weren't there when she died, you didn't save her." She replied as she rested her chin upon her knees, fighting back the tears that threatened to form in the corners of her eyes; she hadn't cried for years and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. It fell silent for a few moments, before Arthur headed silently back into the castle, it hadn't even occurred to her that he would have feeling her death too, she had always thought that it was just her.

Heading back into the castle, Isabella headed towards her room, pausing outside of her father's room, she briefly skimmed her fingers across the door before she shook her head with a small sigh and continued to walk. She pushed open the door of her chambers, and shut it quietly behind her, her eyes instantly falling towards a piece of parchment that had been slid under the door. After picking it up, Isabella fought back the urge to smile at the words; 'Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning. Gwaine.'

Please follow and review if you liked please! (: I want to know if you want more chapters.(:


End file.
